Bonus : Impossible!
by withoutmywings
Summary: Et voici les bonus de Impossible! qui vont contenir toutes ces petites choses que je n'ai pas pu développer dans l'histoire principale, ils se passeront parfois avant l'intrigue, parfois pendant mais jamais après. J'ai donc décider de les concentrer ici, ils font partie intégrante de l'histoire, mais peuvent pour la plupart être lue sans lire Impossible!
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonus 1 : Comment Santana en est venu à accepter son amour pour Brittany ?_**

 **Disclaimer :** Glee ne m'appartient malheureusement toujours pas.  
 **Pairing :** Santana/Brittany  
 **Note :** Et me revoila! Pour ceux qui me suivent sur l'histoire principale je ne pense pas avoir aborder le sujet de bonus, donc... SURPRISEEEE! Je n'étais absolument pas sure de réussir a faire des bonus et par conséquent de réussir a écrire sur d'autre personnes que Quinn et Rachel mais je me suis dit, essayons. Et visiblement j'ai au moins réussis a l'écrire, après, il ne me reste plus qu'a espérer que cela vous plaira! Je suis desolée pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire principale mais la suite ne devrais pas arriver avant une bonne semaine, elle devais normalement être écrite ce soir, ou demain au maximum, mais un couteau étant venue rencontrer un de mes doigts pour une rencontre très intense, profonde et douloureuse, j'ai un énorme pansement a un de mes doigts, comme par hasard un de ceux que j'utilise le plus pour écrire! J'ai donc décider de plutôt finir ce bonus qui était bien entamé, avec grande diffuclté et beaucoup de temps perdu avec un doigt inutilisable. Enfin Bref, je vous laisse ici avec la petite histoire de Santana et Brittany, et de comment Santana en est arriver a aimer Brittany, et surtout a accepter cet amour!

* * *

PDV Santana

Brittany et moi sommes amies depuis notre enfance, plus précisément depuis nos 5ans. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à la crèche, quand une fille que je détestais, Julia, jouait les reines que tout le monde devait servir, et que je me suis rebellé. Nous avions commencé à nous tirer les cheveux et je lui criais des insultes d'enfant en espagnol quand j'entendis des pleurs déchirants. Une petite blonde, aux cheveux tressés, et aux yeux bleus azur noyés de larme, venait de ce faire piquer ce qui semblait être une licorne en peluche, par un garçon qui la regardais en rigolant et en la traitant de bébé.

Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, cette petite fille que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant, me semblait tellement adorable, tellement fragile, que je ne pouvais pas la laisser pleurer une seconde de plus. Je regardais Julia, qui semblais morte de rire, puis le garçon, les regardant d'un air narquois, je poussait Julia sur le garçon, et ils tombèrent tous les deux sur leur fesses, avant de lui prendre la peluche et de la rendre a sa propriétaire. En la voyant ces yeux s'illuminèrent, et elle cessa directement de pleurer, elle leva ces sublimes yeux vers moi, sauta sur ces pieds m'enlaça directement, en me disant merci. C'est ainsi que notre amitié avait commencé, exactement a notre image, et il était amusant de voir que dix ans plus tard, nous n'avions absolument pas changé. Nous n'avions rencontrés Quinn que bien plus tard quand nous avions 13 ans, à la fin du collège.

Elle c'était immédiatement intégré a notre bande, quand elle avais pris la défense de Brittany devant un garçon qui l'avais traité de débile et avait essayé de lui mettre une main aux fesses. Elle c'était interposé, le poussant de toutes ces forces contre un casier et lui avais dit que si jamais il osait reposer ces mains sur Brittany, elle lui montrerait de quoi était capable une Fabray. Depuis, nous étions amies, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, malgré nos différences, nous avions même été baptisés l'unholy Trinity en début de lycée quand nous nous sommes mises à régner sur le lycée ensemble. Nous venions maintenant d'avoir 16ans, Brittany était désormais une jeune femme magnifique, et je crois bien qu'elle m'attirait.

Nous avions toutes deux flirter avec quelques garçons, parfois toutes les deux en même temps, mais n'avions jamais été plus loin, nous n'avions même jamais embrassé personne. Notre réputation de « salope » n'était donc basé que sur des rumeurs savamment orchestré, parce que je le savais, si quelqu'un venait à se douter que nous étions toutes les deux vierges, ils commenceraient tous à ce posé de sérieuses questions. Je ne m'étais jamais posé de questions sur ma sexualité, car pour moi il était évident que j'étais hétérosexuelle, jusqu'à ce fameux jour. A ce fameux entrainement de sue ou nous étions toutes deux tombés dans la boue, à force de glisser sur la pelouse trempée.

Nous avions toutes deux pris une douche dans les vestiaires, comme cela c'était déjà passé souvent, sauf que cette fois nous étions seules. Nous avions tranquillement pris notre douche dans des cabines accolés, et nous étions enroulés dans des serviettes avant de sortir. Et c'est quand elle apparu en face de moi, dans sa serviette blanche assez courte, qui dévoilait ces longues jambes, avec ces cheveux blonds trempés qui gouttait sur la serviette, que je me suis dit pour la première fois, que Brittany m'attirait. J'étais restée bloquée en face d'elle pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle agite sa main devant mes yeux en rigolant, me demandant ce qu'il ce passait.

Je repris alors mes esprits, et baissait les yeux, rougissant, bredouillant quelques mots incompréhensibles, chose qui ne m'étais jamais arrivé. Elle c'était alors approché de moi doucement, comme si elle avait peur de m'effrayer, elle avait remonté mon visage avec ces doigts, et m'avais embrassé. C'était un baiser doux, timide, mais rempli d'espoir, c'est à cet instant que j'avais compris qu'elle aussi ressentait cette attirance, certainement depuis plus longtemps que moi. Je n'avais jamais ressentis ça avec quelqu'un, je n'ai pas peur de le dire, Brittany est mon premier baiser, tout comme je suis le sien.

Je savourais les sensations que ce baiser me faisait ressentir, des sensations inédites jusque alors, comme si mon corps n'avait attendue que ce moment, celui ou ces lèvres se poserait enfin sur les miennes, pour se réveiller complètement. Alors même qu'aucune autre parties de nos corps ne ce touchait a part nos lèvres, je sentais un courant électrique me parcourir. Des papillons par milliers s'envolait dans mon estomac, mes jambes était pleines de fourmis, c'était agréable et une chaleur se diffusait lentement, partant de mon cœur pour se diffuser partout c'était doux, chaux, rassurant. Mais d'un coup, sans que je l'ai vue venir, la peur c'est immiscer dans ces sentiments, j'étais en train d'embrasser ma meilleure amie, les filles n'était pas censé s'embrasser, et je n'étais pas censé ressentir tout ça, non, ce n'était juste pas possible.

J'avais fuis, après ce baiser, n'osant plus la regarder en face, et je m'appliquais à l'éviter tout le week-end qui suivit. Le lundi venu, je faillis me porter pâle, sachant que je ne pourrais pas l'éviter au lycée, mais je devais aller la chercher chez elle, comme tous les jours de semaine pour l'emmener et je ne me voyais pas la laisser tomber comme ça. En arrivant devant chez elle, je vis chose surprenante, qu'elle était déjà la, d'habitude elle était limite encore endormie dans son lit, mais la elle était déjà prête, dans sa tenue de cheerio. Je sortis quand même de voiture pour aller la récupérer, tradition et politesse oblige, je ne pouvais quand même pas simplement attendre qu'elle rentre dans la voiture.

Mais la vérité c'est que je ne me voyais pas passer sans le câlin quelle me faisait tous les matins, je ne pouvais pas commencer ma journée sans, c'était comme, une dose de courage journalière. Mais en arrivant près d'elle, je vis qu'elle avait pleuré récemment, ces yeux étaient rouges, et elle ne me sauta pas dessus comme d'habitude. Non au lieu de ça, Brittany, ma douce Brittany que je m'étais toujours juré de protéger, était visiblement en train de se retenir de toutes ces forces pour ne pas pleurer. Plus je m'approchais et plus elle semblait se replier sur elle-même, comme pour tenter de ce protéger de moi, et ceci, acheva de me convaincre que j'avais été horrible avec elle.

C'était surement aussi déroutant pour elle que pour moi tout ça, et moi qu'avais je fais ? Je l'avais laisser tomber, purement et simplement, ignorant tous ces appels et ces sms, ne respectant aucun des rituels que nous avions acquis au fil des années comme ce coup de téléphone juste avant de s'endormir, ou les sms a chaque repas pour dire bon appétit, je n'avais pas fait notre balade du dimanche, rien.

Je n'avais pensé qu'a moi et je m'étais montrer la pire égoïste de la terre, c'est pourquoi sans hésiter une seconde, je fis les quelques mètres restants vers elles en courant, et je la pris dans mes bras, la serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais, relâchant mes larmes et lui répétant encore et encore combien j'étais désolée. Je sentis au bout de quelques secondes son corps tendu se détendre et ces larmes se lâcher, coulant dans mon cou, elle mit sa tête sur mon épaule, et je la berçais, comme je faisais à chaque fois qu'elle pleurait.

Je soupirais de soulagement, et de contentement, j'étais enfin la ou je devais être, avec elle, surtout quand elle se blottit dans mes bras. Me disant qu'il valait mieux discuter à l'abri des regards indiscrets, sa mère n'étant pas encore partie au travail, et son quartier étant très peuplé, je la guidais vers ma voiture. Je l'installais confortablement, la fis me lâcher, a grande peine, car elle refusait de desserrer ces mains de ma veste, je la calmais en lui murmurant que je revenais, et je m'installais côté conducteur, conduisant jusqu'à un chemin désert pas loin de chez elle. Ce chemin, menait à une forêt, et nous l'avions maintes et maintes fois emprunté a pied, pour qu'elle puisse aller cueillir des fleurs et « sentir la nature » comme elle disait.

Je nous arrêtais juste avant, et sortis de la voiture, je la contournais, ouvris sa portière, et la fit descendre, la portant presque tellement elle pleurait, et l'assis dans l'herbe. Je m'assis en face d'elle, et j'effaçais les traces de larmes sur ces joues, lui chuchotant de ne plus pleurer. Elle me sourit, d'un petit sourire triste, et dit un seul mot, un mot qui dans cette conversation, était plein de sens, un mot, qui englobait tous les autres.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je baissais la tête, honteuse, elle avait toutes les raisons du monde pour me poser cette question. Et pourtant, je n'étais pas sure d'en avoir la réponse, comprenez moi bien, j'avais enfouis tout ça dans un coin de mon esprit. Les sentiments, les pensées secrètes, tout, tout avais été mis de côté, comme si ça n'avais jamais existé. Je n'étais vraiment plus sure de savoir ou j'en étais, depuis ce baiser, mais alors que je la regardais dans les yeux, ces beaux yeux bleus azur noyés de larmes cristallines, je compris. Je l'aime, j'aime Brittany, je suis amoureuse de ma meilleure amie, de mon ange, de la personne qui je le sais ne me jugera jamais.

Je pris donc mon courage a deux mains en même temps que ces mains, dans les miennes, la regardait dans les yeux, et lui demandais pardon, sincèrement, de tout mon cœur, tout ça, en espérant qu'elle l'accepte. Elle me regarda, me sourit a travers ces larmes, mais cette fois, c'était un vrai sourire, un sourire sincère, je soupirais de soulagement, j'avais retrouvé mon ange. Je la pris dans mes bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille encore et encore des mercis, merci de pardonner sans insister, merci d'être elle.

Je ne savais toujours pas ou j'en étais vraiment, mais une chose est sure, c'est que j'aime cette fille, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, je ne pouvais me permettre de la briser. Je décidais donc, qu'il fallait d'abord que je sois sure de moi, mes sentiments, je les connaissais, mais je devais aussi m'assurer que je me sentais capable de les assumer. Tout en réfléchissant, mes yeux descendirent vers sa bouche, et d'un seul coup, tout explosa dans ma tête, j'oubliais tout, alors que je me rappelais du baiser, des sensations ressentis.

Je me sentais inévitablement attiré par ces lèvres, et je n'avais qu'une envie, combler l'espace entre nous, pour les ressentir à nouveau. Redécouvrir la chaleur, l'électricité, les papillons dans l'estomac, les fourmis dans les jambes. C'est pourquoi je me mordis la lèvre, pesant le pour et le contre, je ne voulais pas lui refaire du mal, et puis, avait elle les mêmes sentiments que moi ? Je sais que je l'attire, nul doute la dessus, mais m'aime t'elle ? Tout à mon hésitation, je ne remarquais pas qu'elle se rapprochait de moi, jusqu'à ce que ces lèvres se retrouvent tout près des miennes, à un espace suffisant pour que je puisse sentir son souffle caresser ma bouche.

Mais ce n'étais pas suffisant a mon goût, je voulais plus, bien plus. Je la regardais donc, et lui demandais dans un murmure si je pouvais l'embrasser. Elle me sourit, et comme une réponse, elle prit mon visage en coupe, et posa doucement ces lèvres sur les miennes. Toutes les sensations était identiques, en plus fortes même, parce qu'elle avait ces mains posés sur mes joues, qu'elle descendit jusqu'à ma taille, et que j'avais les miennes posés sur ces genoux. Nous étions toutes les deux assises a la japonaise, assise sur nos mollets, les entrainements de sue nous permettais de gagner une souplesse inégalé.

C'est quand elle mordit légèrement ma lèvre que je perdis pied, et que je me jetais presque sur elle, la faisant tomber en arrière dans l'herbe, tandis que je me retenais au sol en mettant une main de chaque côté d'elle. Elle rit dans notre baiser, que nous n'avions toujours pas interrompu, parce que nous aimions ça, parce que nous voulions profiter, et qu'au fond, nous avions toutes deux peur de la réaction de l'autre. Mais ça, je ne devais le comprendre que bien après, aveugle que j'étais, juste après, nous nous étions simplement relevés, et avions fait comme si de rien était, sans même en parler, nous ne parlâmes en fait jamais de notre relation, jusqu'à cette semaine, celle de notre entrée au glee club.

Nous nous embrassions, souvent, et nous câlinions, mais jamais nous ne parlions de ce qui se passait entre nous. C'est quand j'avais vue le premier jour du Glee club passés tout ensemble, ce que avant je n'avais pas su voir. Quinn regardait avec des yeux étrange la fille qu'elle harcelait depuis le début du lycée, non, pas des yeux étranges… Elle semblait plutôt être a la fois triste, et heureuse, et c'est la que j'avais compris, que je n'étais pas la seule. Il y avait d'autres filles qui aimait comme moi, les filles, et deux d'entres elles sont mes meilleures amies.

Le soir même je décidais d'avoir une conversation avec britt, en me rendant compte de l'attirance de Quinn pour Rachel, et de tout ce qu'elle faisait pour la cacher, allant jusqu'à faire semblant de la haïr, et la harceler moralement et physiquement au travers des slushies, je me rendis compte que moi et Brittany devions parler, de ce que nous ressentions. Je ne voulais pas finir par la détester, ou sortir avec d'autres garçons pour cacher mon attirance pour elle. Et je voyais bien comment les garçons la regardait, je ne supporterais pas qu'on me l'enlève, je devais donc mettre les choses au clair.

Je l'entrainais donc chez moi, prétextant une séance de baiser comme nous en avions l'habitude, que nous appelions « sweet lady kisses » sauf que cette fois une fois dans ma chambre et sur mon lit, je ne l'embrassais pas. Quand elle essaya de m'embrasser, pensant sans doute que c'était ce que j'attendais, je la repoussais gentiment, ce qui la laissa intriguée et triste. Je pense qu'elle pressentait au fond d'elle cette discussion, mais qu'elle en avait peur autant que moi, encore une chose que je n'avais pas vu avant. Je lui souris donc, lui caressais la joue, déposais un rapide baiser sur ces lèvres, et pris la parole.

\- Britt, ma puce, nous devons parler, c'est vraiment important, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça, a nous embrasser, nous câliner, sans savoir ou nous en sommes et ce que nous voulons. Lui dis-je le plus doucement possible, voulant être sure de ne pas la blesser

\- Je sais San, je m'en doutais, quand tu a enfin vu le regard que portait réellement Quinn a Rachel…

\- Tu… Tu l'avais vue depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis le début. Me dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules.  
\- Je sais que Quinn est elle aussi une licorne, comme moi, et… comme toi…

\- Une licorne, Britt ?

\- Oui ce sont des êtres magiques pleins de couleurs qui vivent sans se soucier du regard des autres, ils aiment qui ils veulent.

\- Oh, je vois, tu veux dire que tu es lesbienne ? Et que Quinn aussi ? Ainsi que moi ?

\- Oui c'est ce que je pense, enfin moi je sais que je suis bicurieuse, je n'ai aucune préférence pour l'un ou l'autre des sexes.

\- D'accord… Je ne pensais pas que la discussion aboutirait si vite a ça mais vu que tu viens de te montrer honnête avec moi je me dois de l'être avec toi…

\- Oui…. ? me demanda-t-elle, l'air effrayée

Intérieurement je souris, si elle savait depuis tout ce temps qui elle était et ce que j'étais, qu'elle avait peur de cette discussion, qu'elle l'appréhendait et que malgré tout elle était la, avec moi, sans avoir dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi…. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Je lui souris, et me rapprochait d'elle, je la basculais sur le lit, m'asseyant sur son ventre et l'embrassais tendrement, autant que la toute première fois. Puis je lui caressais la joue, la regardais dans les yeux et lui dis :

« Je t'aime Brittany, pas comme j'aimerais une de mes amies, non je t'aime comme le monde pense que je devrais aimer un homme. Mais c'est toi que j'aime, et les autres peuvent aller se faire voir, je ne peut rien te promettre, je ne suis pas encore prête a crier sur tous les toits que je suis gay, mais je peut déjà te dire a toi, que je t'aime, et que j'aimerais que tu sois ma petite amie, même si pour l'instant, ce ne serait qu'officieux.»

A ces mots, elle fondit en larmes, de bonheur semble t'il vu le sourire qui illuminait son visage, et m'attira a elle pour m'embrasser passionnément. Puis elle me bascula à mon tour, échangeant ma position avec la sienne, me laissant désormais allongé sur mon lit avec elle assise sur mon ventre. Elle me regardait avec un sourire que je ne lui avais vue que certaines fois, quand elle croyait que je ne la voyais pas, ou quand je la surprenais à me regarder a la dérobée. Elle se pencha à mon oreille, et me murmura ces mots, ceux qui changèrent tout, pour toujours. « Je t'aime aussi, Santana et je veut être ta petite amie ».

* * *

Et voila c'était tout mignon, sirupeux a souhait, et assez court au final, j'espère que ça ne l'était pas trop, c'était mon premier essai de bonus! Dans les bonus je ne pense pas que je mettrais spécialement des chansons, et la je ne pense pas que c'était nécéssaire, mais je suis ouverte aux commentaires, n'hésitez pas, il a de grandes chances d'être remanier dans les jours a venir, je ne pense pas être entièrement satisfaite!

Je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau bonus, et à très bientôt pour le chapitre 7 d'Impossible!

 _withoutmywings_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonus 2 : Coup de foudre Linsey/Finn_**

 **Disclaimer : ** Glee ne m'appartient malheureusement toujours pas.  
 **Pairing :** Lindsey/Finn  
 **Note :** Comme l'inspiration est venue très vite, je vous publie déjà le deuxième bonus, qui comportera normalement une deuxième partie, le PDV Finn, mais seulement si je trouve suffisamment matière à écrire bien sur. Le prochain chapitre de la story principale va commencer a s'écrire certainement dans les jours qui viennent, maintenant que je suis habitué a ma "machine" alias un dell vieux de dix ans dont je suis tombé amoureuse car pour écrire il est top, merci maman de me l'avoir filé! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je n'ai eu qu'un retour pour le premier (merci Lloris!) et j'aimerais vraiment savoir si ça vous plait :) a très bientôt!

* * *

PDV Lindsey

Ce matin en me réveillant, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre a ce qui allais m'arriver au cours de cette journée. J'ai l'impression que ce jour a durer une semaine entière, entre ma rencontre avec Quinn, notre nouvelle amitié très prometteuse, mon intégration future au glee club en tant que musicienne et danseuse. Et surtout, ma « rencontre » avec CE garçon, car oui peut on vraiment nommer rencontre un simple échange de regards, et de sourires, quelques paroles rapides? Mais je devrais commencer par le début de cette incroyable journée, pour ne pas que vous vous perdiez. Tout a commencer ce midi, après une matinée tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, quand une jeune fille, indéniablement magnifique, blonde aux yeux verts, cheerleader et faisant partie du Glee club m'a été présenter par Andy. Andy fait partie comme moi du club de musique, il est guitariste principal, et par conséquent est un peu comme le chef de notre club.

Il discutait avec elle quand je suis rentrée, elle semblait toute timide, étonnant car de ce que je connaissais de la réputation des cheerleaders elles étaient tout sauf des personnes gentilles et timides. Mise a part peut-être cette grande blonde aux yeux azurs que je voyais toujours accompagner d'une hispanique qui avait toujours l'air de vouloir tuer n'importe qui s'approchant de son amie. Bref, elle s'avança vers moi avec Andy, qui m'appris qu'elle cherchais une violoniste en urgence pour une chanson qu'elle voulais chanter ce soir.

Évidemment j'allais accepter, j'aimais les défis, et elle me semblait vraiment sympa, ce serait l'occasion de découvrir une nouvelle personne. Mais d'abord je tenais à me présenter, comme à chaque personne à qui je me présente je dis que je suis une musicienne ET une danseuse. Ça a le don de surprendre les gens, et je trouve marrant de voir le regard amuser sur le visage de mes interlocuteurs. Je sais que je parais un peu comme une originale, une fille un peu marginale, en dehors des conventions et de ce que la société attend de nous, mais ça me plais. Ce n'est pas une image que je cultive loin de la, mais pour autant je ne la déprécie pas. Mais je pense que je m'éloigne un peu trop du sujet principal la, donc je disais, je venais de rencontrer cette fille, qui en fait s'appelle Quinn.

C'est quand Andy me dit son nom de famille que enfin je percutais. Quinn comme Quinn Fabray ? Je ne suis pas le genre à faire attention aux ragots, loin de la, mais il était drôlement difficile d'ignorer qui était Quinn Fabray, la reine du lycée. De ce que j'ai appris le plus récemment elle ce serais séparé de son petit copain et elle serais soudainement devenue bien plus gentille, et ce mobilise désormais pour son club, défendant à qui que ce soit de leur faire du mal. C'était donc certainement une fille bien, malgré ce qu'on pouvais dire sur elle avant, et puis, je ne suis pas le genre de personnes qui juge une personne par rapport à ce qu'on raconte sur elle.

C'est pourquoi je m'étais présenté à elle comme je l'aurais fait avec n'importe quelle autre personne, comme si je ne connaissais rien sur elle. Comme suite a une discussion un peu hem houleuse avec mon ancien prof, qui ne comprenais pas pourquoi je préférais écrire de la musique plutôt qu'écouter ce que je disais, on m'avais changé de classe, pour me mettre dans la sienne, nous avions cours en même temps pour cette matière. La prof étant absente depuis quelques jours, nous avions donc justement deux bonnes heures de libre, je lui proposais alors de commencer de suite la répétition. Elle avais déjà la partition donc c'était parfait, je lui proposais de se rendre dans l'auditorium, je pris bien sur avec moi mon violon, que je chérissais par dessus tout.

C'est mon tout premier violon, le mien, celui que je possède depuis que j'ai 13ans, j'ai économiser centimes par centimes depuis mes tout premier cours de violon quand j'avais seulement 4ans, jusqu'à pouvoir me l'acheter. Ce n'étais peut-être pas le plus cher, je l'avais acheté dans une boutique d'antiquité, mais il fonctionnait, et il étais magnifique, j'y tiens comme a la prunelle de mes yeux. Le défi s'avéra a la fois plus et moins ardu que prévu, quand elle me dis qu'elle avais choisi une chanson de Lizzie hale et Mégan O'Brien, shatter me, soit une de mes chansons préférées, de la violoniste que je prenais pour modèle.

Le défi était donc plus grand car pour moi elle étais incroyable, elle maniait aussi bien la danse que le violon, elle a un talent immense et selon moi inégalé. Afin de nous échauffer, elle sa voix, et moi mes mains, je lui proposais de jouer une autre de ces chansons en collaboration avec un chanteur ou une chanteuse. Elle me proposa a ma grande surprise, papaoutai, je ne pensais pas qu'elle étais capable de chanter du français, et encore moins de le parler, comme elle me l'appris après, décidément, elle me surprenais de plus en plus, la reine du lycée.

Naturellement sans même m'en rendre compte, je me mis a danser pendant la chanson, reproduisant la chorégraphie de mégan, Elle en parut impressionner et me proposa de danser aussi ce soir, comme dans le clip de shatter me, comme je le connaissais par cœur, comme toutes ces chansons en fait. Je vous ai bien dit que j'étais fan, ce ne sont pas des mots a la légère, je connais réellement toutes ces chansons par cœur, même si je serais incapable de les chanter. Elle me parla aussi de l'arrivée de sa tante, qui apparemment allais être notre professeur de musique, et certainement notre coach personnelle a tous, le groupe de musique.

Je lui promis d'organiser une réunion dès son arrivée, afin de l'intégrer rapidement, et qu'elle puisse tous nous connaître et commencer rapidement a travailler avec nous. Nous étions sans professeur depuis le début de l'année, et le manque ce faisait de plus en plus ressentir, nous avions besoin de quelqu'un pour nous diriger, nous conseiller et nous aider. La séance ce passa comme ça, pendant deux heures nous ne fîmes que répéter inlassablement la chanson de shatter me, moi dansant autour d'elle, elle chantant de tout son cœur, et mon dieu, qu'elle force dans son chant... Je ne pense même pas qu'elle s'en rende compte, mais je pense que ce soir, les choses vont être dures pour elle, parce que pour chanter comme ça, c'est qu'elle a quelque chose de difficile a dire.

Nous ne parlâmes à aucun instant de la raison pour laquelle elle chantait cette chanson, même si je sentait au fond de mon cœur que nous allions devenir amies, c'était un sujet que je suppose elle voulait aborder ce soir devant ces amis. J'avais de toute façon bien l'intention de rester après, on ne sait jamais si quelqu'un d'autre a besoin de moi, je connais pas mal de chansons, et comme tous ceux du groupe, nous avons l'habitude de réagir au quart de tour. Après cette séance intensive, dont elle partis en s'excusant et en courant, pour apparemment rejoindre quelqu'un pour manger, j'allais manger tranquillement,prenant mon temps.

En faisant un détour par la salle du glee club, que je voulais pouvoir observer, vu que je n'y avais jamais été, j'entendis une superbe mélodie au piano, que je ne connaissais pas. La personne qui jouait était vraiment très très douer, sans nul doute. Curieuse, je décidais de me hisser sur la pointe des pieds, pour voir a travers la vitre, et vis avec surprise que c'était Quinn qui jouait. Décidément, elle me surprenais de plus en plus cette fille... Je restait un peu, à observer de loin, quand je vis une fille rentrer dans la salle, elle ne me vis pas, comme hypnotiser par la musique.

Je la comprenais, c'était sublime, autant la première mélodie était remplie d'espoir et de joie, autant cette ci était rêveuse, avec un côté romantique... J'étais complètement transporter par la musique, et visiblement la fille aussi, mais pas seulement, elle regardais Quinn avec un air... Elle semblais vraiment l'aimer, et pas que d'amitié a mon avis ! Je souris, cette chanson avait sûrement encore bien plus de sens que je ne pensais, chose qui me fut confirmer quand elle ouvris les yeux, regarda l'heure, tourna enfin la tête vers l'entrée, et vis la fille.

Son regard s'illumina aussitôt, et elle rougis, sûrement de s'être fait surprendre, et vu sa réaction a mon avis, ces deux musiques lui était dédié, à cette fille qui visiblement, était très apprécié par Quinn. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un feuilleton romantique, je trouvais ça adorable, je les vis commencer a parler, et elle s'assit a côté de Quinn. C'est a ce moment que je me décidais a partir, je n'avais pas a les espionner, et je ne voulais pas risquer qu'elle me surprenne et gâcher leur moment. Je me dirigeais donc finalement vers la cafétéria, me mis a la table des musiciens, comme d'habitude, ou nous parlâmes du glee club de ce soir, et je leur racontais pour l'arrivée de notre nouvelle professeur, nouvelle qui fut accueillis avec un énorme enthousiasme et un soulagement immense.

Je passais ensuite mon après midi en cours, entre les cours de math, et d'histoire, rien d'extrêmement passionnant donc. Quand enfin vient le soir, et la fin des cours, je me posais juste devant la salle du glee club, je ne pouvais pas voir ce qui ce passais, seulement entendre, refusant de regarder comme ce midi, d'autant plus que ainsi je saurais quand Quinn aurait besoin de moi. Je savais que ça ne la dérangerais pas que j'entende son discours, mais je fut surprise d'entendre qu'elle ne passais pas en première, tant pis, ça ne me dérangeais pas d'attendre un peu, après tout elle m'avais demandé de venir seulement dans trente minutes a la base, mais comme j'étais en avance, je m'étais dit qu'il fallait que j'attende leur arrivée, je tombais juste au moment ou une fille, que j'identifiais a la voix comme celle que j'avais vu rejoindre Quinn cet après-midi, commençais a parler.

" Vous tous, les amis, monsieur Schue, le thème de cette semaine est de se révélez, comme vous le savez. J'ai longuement hésité sur quoi chanter, et quelle chanson choisir, non pas parce que je n'avais pas d'idées, mais surtout parce que je savais au fond de moi ce que je devais chanter. Je pense que la chanson parle d'elle-même, mais s'il vous plaît, après la chanson, laissez moi à nouveau parler, juste deux minutes, pour que vous puissiez comprendre, pourquoi."

Puis une musique commença a ce jouer, que je reconnus immédiatement, c'était les little mix, une chanson qui me touchait particulièrement, little me. Bien que je ne souffre pas comme malheureusement beaucoup d'ado de ce lycée de harcèlement physique ou moral, j'avais beaucoup été rejeté quand j'étais petite, pour ma différence. J'étais toujours en train de planer, de danser, je me sentais bien dans mon monde, mais pourtant je recherchais tout le temps le contact des autres, contact qu'il me refusais. J'étais trop différente pour eux, mais les choses ont changer à partir du lycée, quand je suis rentrée dans le groupe de musique, j'y ai trouvé beaucoup d'amis, et je m'y sentais bien.

Je n'étais donc pas la plus a plaindre des personnes, j'avais certes été rejeté une partie de ma scolarité, mais j'avais des amis en dehors, qui se fichait complètement de ce que pensais les autres, et même entre mes classes, à l'école, j'avais trouvé des personnes comme moi, originales, qui me comprenais. Mais cette jeune fille, Rachel, comme j'avais entendue Quinn la nommer, semblait en avoir gros sur le cœur, et avoir vécus bien plus que ce que j'avais vécu. L'émotion qu'elle met dans chaque mot, sans même la voir je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'elle devais se tenir au micro comme si sa vie en dépendait, simplement pour ne pas s'effondrer.

J'étais finalement contente, de ne pas y être, et surtout de ne pas voir, sans pouvoir l'aider, la soutenir, je ne connais pas encore cette fille, mais la façon dont Quinn et elle se regardais, et cette chanson... Je sens que c'est une fille qui a énormément souffert, je l'appris vraiment après la fin de sa chanson, ou sans le savoir, elle m'appris son histoire, qui me toucha énormément. Non seulement elle avais été rejeté une bonne partie de sa vie, elle n'avais aucun amis, même ici, ou il est connu qu'ils sont comme une famille, elle n'avais pas pu trouver sa place, au début.

Son histoire était vraiment triste malgré tout, et en apprenant qu'elle avais deux pères, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer a quel point, j'avais désormais un profond respect envers elle, et j'en suis sure, dès que nous pourrons être présenter, nous allons très bien nous entendre. Je regardais ma montre, et vis que les trente minutes d'avance était presque écouler, cependant j'attendis, que les larmes et les câlins se finissent, ainsi que le discours de leur coach. Je me levais vite fait et regardais a l'intérieur, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour avoir une chance de voir, vu ma petite taille, et quand je vis qu'ils étaient tous assis, je me dis que c'était le bon moment, et entrais.

En entrant, la première chose que je vis fut la main de Rachel dans celle de Quinn, j'étais contente de voir qu'elle la soutenais dans son épreuve, celle de ce dévoiler aux yeux de tous. Je ne pense pas que Rachel le sais, mais Quinn va certainement aussi avoir besoin d'elle après, car quand j'avais entendu le thème de la semaine, redis par Rachel, j'avais compris. Quinn avais changer, certainement autant pour elle même que pour ces amis, et encore plus pour Rachel, sans même qu'elle s'en doute. Et aujourd'hui, cette chanson est certainement une façon de dire au revoir a son ancienne elle, de tourner la page pour pouvoir en écrire une nouvelle, avec Rachel.

Je marchais a l'intérieur de la salle, tous les regards braqués sur moi, c'était assez intimidant, je détournais donc le regard et souris aux membres du groupes, me plaçant près d'eux, attendant que Quinn sois prête. C'est finalement la fameuse Rachel qui donna le signal, prévenant que Quinn voulais elle aussi chanter ce soir, en plus de demain (je me demande bien ce qu'elle va chanter demain...). Elle acquiesça, remerciant Rachel, et déposant un baiser dans ces cheveux, pendant lequel je la vis clairement fermer les yeux et inspirer son parfum. Ouah accro la Quinn, étonnant que Rachel ne s'en sois pas encore rendue compte, surtout qu'elle semblais exactement pareil au sourire et aux rougeurs qui avaient pris place sur son visage, pas une pour rattraper l'autre. Quinn s'avança donc jusqu'au centre, et commença un discours, comme sa dulcinée avant elle :

Alors tout le monde, cette chanson, c'est un peu mon deuxième objectif de la semaine, en fait elle aurait aussi bien pu être chanté demain, mais disons que ce soir, c'est comme l'a dit Rachel, une préparation a demain. J'ai demandé à une toute nouvelle amie rencontrer aujourd'hui, Lindsey (Je m'approchais d'elle, me plaçant a ces côtés et souris a tout le monde timidement) de m'accompagner au violon. Elle n'est pas plus au courant que vous de l'annonce qui va suivre cette chanson, mais je suis sure que tout comme vous, elle l'acceptera, Puck, n'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis.

Je vis dans l'assemblée un garçon sortir une caméra, faisant un signe de la main à Quinn, le fameux Puck je suppose. J'étais surexcité, et très nerveuse, malgré que je connaissais la chorégraphie et la partition par cœur, j'étais quand même devant des inconnus. Je vis Quinn me sourire, et je lui retournais un sourire, avant de voir Rachel me jeter un regard noir, ce qui me fit rire intérieurement, oula on se calme la tigresse, il n'y a rien entre moi et Quinn. Je jetais un œil a l'assemblée, essayant de me calmer en repérant les visages, dont j'avais déjà entendue parler, le groupe parlant souvent des différents chanteurs et chanteuses de glee.

Quand soudain, a la droite de Rachel, mon regard tomba sur un garçon, il étais très grand, presque immense, brun, avec de beaux yeux noisettes. Il ne regardais pas en ma direction, mais plutôt vers Quinn, avec un regard anxieux, je trouvais ça adorable, il semble être quelqu'un de très protecteur. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, même s'il ne me regardais pas, il semblais quelqu'un de très attachant, et quelqu'un que j'ai vraiment envie de connaître. J'ai envie de connaître les gens de ce club, de cette famille, aussi bizarre soit elle, mais lui... Il y a quelque chose de différent avec ce garçon, je le sens en le regardant, mais je ne saurais dire quoi.

Soudain, comme s'il avais sentis mon regard qui pesait sur lui depuis deux bonnes minutes, il détourna son regard de Quinn, et me regarda moi. Aussitôt, son regard changea, et il me souris, d'un sourire qui fit s'envoler mon cœur, sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je me noyais dans ces yeux, j'étais hypnotisé, sans savoir comment. Il avais heureusement l'air aussi perdu que moi, il me fixais comme je le fixais, son regard était doux, tendre, il me donnais juste envie d'être près de lui, pour me blottir dans ses bras muscler, et ne jamais en sortir. Je redescendis sur terre seulement quand j'entendis Quinn soupirer, oh oui, musique, danse, violon, j'étais au milieu de quelque chose d'important a la base.

Elle semblait très nerveuse, d'où le soupir, qui devais l'aider a relâcher un peu de pression, elle me fis signe qu'elle commençais, et après un dernier regard au garçon dont je ne connais toujours pas le nom, je me tiens prête, le violon commençant un peu après la voix. Les lumières s'éteignirent, ne laissant qu'une rampe au dessus de nous, la musique commença et elle s'agrippa au micro comme si elle pouvait en tirer une force mystérieuse, avant de prendre une grande inspiration, et de commencer a chanter, à la seconde pile ou il le fallait.

I pirouette in the dark  
 **Je pirouette dans l'obscurité**

I see the stars through me  
 **Je vois les étoiles à travers moi**

(Je commençais a jouer a ce moment, me mettant sur pointe, et jouant simplement comme ça, sans bouger. )  
Tired mechanical heart  
 **Le cœur artificiel est fatigué**

Beats until the song disappears  
 **Il battra jusqu'à ce que la chanson cesse**

Somebody shine a light  
 **Que quelqu'un fasse briller une lumière**

A frozen battlefield in me  
 **Je suis gelée par la peur en moi**

(Lentement, je commencais a bouger, faisant des entrechats, des pirouettes, je dansais comme Quinn chantait, je voulais pouvoir illustrer ce qu'elle ressentait)  
Somebody make me feel alive  
 **Que quelqu'un me fasse me sentir vivante**

And shatter me  
 **Et me brise**

So cut me from the line  
 **Donc coupez la ligne**

Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
 **Étourdie, tournant sans fin**

Somebody make me feel alive

 **Que quelqu'un me fasse sentir vivante**

And shatter me!  
 **Et me brise  
** (Quinn y mettait tout son cœur, commençant a augmenter sa voix, pour arriver aux notes voulues, pendant que je tournoyais dans toute la pièce comme la ballerine d'une boite a musique tournerait sur son socle, tout en accélérant le rythme pour la partie de violon solo)

Shatter me!  
 **Brisez moi !**

Somebody make me feel alive  
 **Que quelqu'un me fasse sentir vivante**

And shatter me!  
 **Et me brise!**

If only the clockworks could speak  
 **Si seulement les rouages pouvaient parler**

(Le violon, qui c'était arrêter avant pour laisser seulement le chant, reprenais a un rythme soutenu)  
I wouldn't be so alone  
 **Je ne serais pas si seule**

We burn every magnet and spring  
 **Nous brulons chaque aimant et ressorts**

And spiral into the unknown  
 **Et tournoyons dans l'inconnu**

Somebody shine a light  
 **Que quelqu'un fasse briller une lumière  
** (Les lumières se mirent a clignoter, la mise en scène était vraiment géniale)

A frozen battlefield in me  
 **Je suis gelée par la bataille en moi**

Somebody make me feel alive  
 **Que quelqu'un me fasse sentir vivante**

And shatter me  
 **Et me brise**

So cut me from the line  
 **Donc coupez la ligne**

Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
 **Étourdie, tournant sans fin**

Somebody make me feel alive  
 **Que quelqu'un me fasse sentir vivante**

And shatter me!  
 **Et me brise**

Shatter me!  
 **Brisez moi !  
** (Je repris encore le solo, me donnant a fond, a chaque arrêt du violon, je regardais ce garçon droit dans les yeux, il semblais ébahi, et avais des étoiles dans les yeux, j'étais fière de voir ça dans ses yeux, et j'espérais vraiment qu'il aimais)

Somebody make me feel alive  
 **Que quelqu'un me fasse sentir vivante**

And shatter me!  
 **Et me brise !**

If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
 **Si je casse la vitre, alors je vais devoir voler**

There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
 **Il n'y a personne pour me rattraper si je fais un plongeon**

I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
 **J'ai peur de changer, les jours restent les mêmes**

The world is spinning but only in rain  
 **Le monde tourne, mais seulement en gris**

If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
 **Si je casse la vitre, alors je vais devoir voler**

There's no one to catch me if I take a dive **I  
** **Il n'y a personne pour me rattraper si je fais un plongeon**

I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
 **J'ai peur de changer, les jours restent les mêmes**

The world is spinning but only in rain  
 **Le monde tourne, mais seulement en gris**

(Je jouais comme je n'avais jamais jouer avant, explosant la pièce des sons de mon violon, accompagnant Quinn qui chantais avec de plus en plus de passion, montrant sa souffrance, sa détresse, son envie de se sortir de cette prison qui la retenait avant)  
Hold me...  
 **Retiens moi**

Somebody shine a light  
 **Que quelqu'un fasse briller une lumière**

A frozen battlefield in me  
 **Je suis gelée par la bataille en moi**

Somebody make me feel alive  
 **Que quelqu'un me fasse sentir vivante**

And shatter me  
 **Et me brise  
**  
So cut me from the line  
 **Donc sorter moi de la ligne  
**  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
 **Étourdie, tournant sans fin**

Somebody make me feel alive  
 **Que quelqu'un me fasse sentir vivante  
**  
And shatter me!  
 **Et me brise  
**  
Shatter me!  
 **Brisez moi**

(On y était, le dernier solo, je devais y aller a fond, pour Quinn, pour moi, et pour ce garçon, qui me regardait avec un grand sourire, m'encourageant du regard, il étais juste adorable)  
Somebody make me feel alive  
 **Que quelqu'un me fasse sentir vivante**

And shatter me!  
 **Et me brise**

Elle avais quasiment hurler la dernière parole, comme un ultime appel a l'aide, je descendis ensuite mon violon de mon épaule, soufflant un bon coup, cela n'avais pas été facile. Sachant que Quinn allait certainement faire un discours, et comme je ne me voyais pas partir comme une voleuse, je décidais d'aller m'installer parmi les membres du glee club, comme si j'en étais une moi aussi.

Peut-être un jour je pourrais l'être...? J'adorerais a vrai dire, je sais qu'ils prenaient aussi les danseurs et même si je ne chantais pas particulièrement bien je ne chantais pas non plus comme une casserole donc je pouvais faire les cœurs. Je scrutais rapidement les sièges, et en vis, comme par miracle un de libre a côté du fameux garçon, bizarre j'étais pourtant certaine qu'il étais occupé par Puck juste avant... Mais il semblait être descendu d'un rang, je me demandais pourquoi, je compris quand en me dirigeant vers la place vacante, il me fis un clin d'œil.

Oh, ok, donc apparemment il a remarquer l'échange de regard qu'il y a eu entre son ami et moi, je ne sais pas si je devais le remercier ou le maudire pour avoir fait ça, car cela m'obligeait à aller m'installer a côté de LUI et ça me rendait à la fois euphorique et très nerveuse. Je me dirigeais donc vers la place en question, et m'y assis, essayant de ne pas croiser tout de suite le regard du fameux garçon, car j'en étais sure, je rougirais immédiatement. Je préférais ne pas commencer a discuter avec lui à un moment aussi important pour Quinn, et décidais donc de simplement lui adresser un sourire timide, qu'il me retourna directement avant que nous nous retournions tous deux vers la personne concernée.

En écoutant le discours de Quinn, très émouvant comme celui de Rachel, j'appris qu'elle étais amoureuse, qu'elle avais décider de changer, que quelque chose d'inattendue qu'elle avais découvert était a l'origine de ce changement, qu'elle avais récemment quitter son copain, qui étais a en juger par le regard qu'elle lui lança le garçon a côté de moi, que Puck l'avais énormément aider, et que demain elle allait rechanter, pour la personne dont elle étais amoureuse. Ok donc si je réfléchissais un minimum et que je refaisais le tracé dans ma tête, elle devais au tout début sortir avec Finn, dont elle venais de m'apprendre le prénom, puis elle l'avais quitté au moment ou elle avais compris qu'elle avais des sentiments pour Rachel, et comme elle a dis qu'elle ferais sa déclaration demain, je suppose qu'elle compte ce soir annoncer qu'elle est gay, ou bi peut-être.

Ayant une meilleure amie bi, si elle l'étais ça ne me poserais aucun problème ni ne m'empêcherais de la côtoyer, love is love man, comme ils disent! Juste après sa déclaration, elle fut rejointe par deux filles dont elle ne précisa pas le nom, mais que je devinais comme étant les deux autres membres de l'unholy trinity, vu leur façon de se tenir. Elle puisa grâce a elles deux le courage d'avouer à tout le monde qu'elle était gay, une annonce qui avait vraiment du lui coûter mais qui fut suivis d'une réaction très... Surprenante de la part de tout le monde! Un des garçons, assez efféminé, avec un style juste incroyable, (il faut totalement que j'aille faire du shopping avec lui) se mit a rigoler, alors que tout le monde avait l'air choquer, à part évidemment les personnes nommés dans son discours, celles qui savaient.

Dans le même temps, Puck et Finn se tapèrent dans la main, l'air satisfait, je pense que c'est parce qu'elle à trouver le courage de le faire, de dire haut et fort la vérité, et je trouve ça adorable qu'ils la soutiennent comme ça. Le fou rire gagnait peu a peu tout le monde, après que le garçon ai montrer du doigt successivement les trois filles, étrangement, même elles riaient, et moi j'étais complètement largué, me demandant si je n'étais pas tombé chez les fous en fin de compte.

Et c'est a ce moment la que je sentis un contact, sur ma cuisse, une main posé tout doucement, tout près de mon genou et de ma main droite, je me tournais, sachant très bien que la seule personne se trouvant de ce côté est Finn, et croisait son regard. Il me souris, et se pencha vers moi, murmurant a mon oreille «Ils rigolent tous parce que Quinn, Santana et Brittany sont considérés comme les filles les plus sexy et convoités du lycée. Alors déjà que les deux dernières ont avouer leur homosexualité et commencer a s'afficher en couple depuis quelques jours, maintenant que Quinn aussi l'a avoué, quand elle le dira a tout le monde ou s'affichera avec la personne qu'elle aime, tout le monde va rester sur les fesses».

Je me mis alors a rigoler moi aussi, je devais avouer que quand on y pensais, la reine du lycée, qui aimais les filles et qui comptait bien s'afficher avec celle qu'elle aime, devant tout le lycée, ça allais donner une situation très marrante. Il n'avait pas retirer sa main, et autant si cela avait été un autre cela m'aurait mis très mal à l'aise mais la... Il aurais pu rester comme ça indéfiniment, ce ne m'aurais pas dérangé, je n'avais qu'une envie, glisser ma main vers la sienne, l'air de rien, juste pour voir s'il la prendrais. J'avais presque l'air de la vie en rose dans la tête, et j'avais subitement une envie folle de la jouer au violon.

Mais juste a ce moment, un câlin général fut décrété, auquel je participais moi aussi, bien sur. Sans rien lui dire, juste en lui faisant un sourire, lui montrant que j'étais contente d'avoir participé a ça, et que je n'avais rien contre ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle préviens qu'après elle demain passerais Rachel, et je me promis d'assister a leurs prestations, je ne voulais absolument pas rater ça ! Et puis ça me ferait une occasion pour revoir Finn, j'espère juste que ce que je ressens est réciproque, je n'en suis pas sure, mais je crois bien que c'est un coup de foudre... En sortant de la salle, nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, nous souriant en même temps, quand il me pris la main subitement, et me demanda « tu sera la demain ? » Alors je serrais tendrement sa main, le regardais dans les yeux, levant la tête et me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille, et je lui murmurais : "je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde."

* * *

Tadaaa je suis sure que personne ne l'attendais en bonus ça! Mais je ne voulais pas faire l'impasse sur ce coup de foudre que j'ai crée entre celle qui est bien sur la grande Lindsey stirling, bien qu'elle sois présenté comme une personne lambda dans ce monde que j'ai crée, et Finn, que je ne désirais pas laisser célibataire. Normalement il va y avoir un PDV finn, peut-être sur ce coup de foudre, ou peut-être plus tard, pour qu'on sache un peu ce qu'ils deviennent, nos deux tourtereaux! Voila c'est ici que je vous laisse en espérant que ce bonus vous a plus, et je vous dis a très bientôt sur la story principale pour un nouveau chapitre! :)  
Ps : J'espère que vous avez apprécié les paroles traduites en français, j'ai vraiment vraiment galéré pour les mettre dedans et mettre la bonne mise en forme croyez moi! xD

 _Withoutmywings_


End file.
